Pixels are utilized in a variety of electronic displays and sensors. For example, displays used in smartphones, laptop computers, and televisions utilize arrays of pixels to display images. As another example, sensors used in cameras utilize arrays of pixels to capture images. Pixels typically include subpixels of various colors such as red, green, and blue.